


Fat?

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, PoM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private raised his tired brow. "So you're saying I'm fat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat?

Private sighed softly, burying his face into the pillows on the extra bed. He whimpered in protest as he was shaken awake. Private curls up grunting.

"Private…"

The younger ignores the soothing voice and cuddles his pillow. The pillow was taken away quickly. Private growled irritated. He sat up, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Get out of bed."

"Why!"

"You're late for training."

"But I don't want to!"

"You need the exercise silly."

Private raised his tired brow. "So you're saying I'm fat?"

Skipper's eyes widen. "W-­What?! N­-No, of course not!"

"I can't believe you think I'm fat!"

"I-­I don't Private!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not thin!"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"I was…"

"Going to give me the blanket and pillow back?"

Skipper was silent.

Private faked a whimper, "I give in to your dominating like all the time! I think I deserve them."

The leader sighed, handing the blanket and pillow to his small boyfriend. "Okay, okay..."

Private snuggled into the bed then looked at Skipper. "I also deserve to snuggle with you."

If Private knew anything; it was skipper's embarrassment to snuggling. He wasn't that much of a softy.

"Pri you know I don't…"

The younger faked a whimper. Skipper sighed but joined his younger solider. Private then shifted himself on his leader's chest, snuggling into him.

"Why is it every time we get on this bed, you snuggle a different way?


End file.
